Sixth Sense
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: [Slash]After a major row with Sirius, Remus lies in the Shrieking Shack alone. Lost in his thoughts, Remus can't seem to remember why he stays alive. 35 of my 100 writing prompts challenge.


Sixth Sense

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his godfather and other father figure.

Warning: Slash. ZOMG! DOES THAT MEAN THEY'RE GAY?! Yes, it does. So just shut up about it if you don't like it. Nobody is making you read this.

Remus hurt. The moon that night had taken too much out of him. He lay on the old breaking down bed, unable to do much more than that. He had shooed his friends off because, as much as they helped him, Sirius would not be among them and that hurt more than what the wolf did. Remus was still mad at Sirius though he had to admit, he needed him

He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if one day it would just collapse on him; that way his heart could stop aching for Sirius.

It was loving and hating at the same time, what he felt for Sirius. A day without Sirius, a moment without the comfort of his arms, should never exist. It should never happen. But it had. A month of it had happened. Sirius had betrayed Remus and now he did not know how to accept Sirius' apology.

It still rang out in Remus' head; how sorry Sirius was when he caught up to the boy in the empty common room. How his hand had wanted to touch Remus' face before Remus pulled away. And how for the first time, there had probably been tears glittering in Sirius' grey eyes; though that seemed unlikely. How badly Reus wished to say back,

"I love you, I accept your apology. I'm sorry for taking so long." And then kiss the delicate face. But it was too late. The rift was beyond fixable.

Maybe, he should just die. Maybe…just maybe that would be the best bet. Madame Pomfrey would not come looking for him until late in the day, knowing he sometimes rested down in the Shrieking Shack before walking up to the castle. By that time he'd be gone and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain the row made him feel.

Remus began to look around, there wasn't much. Old, broken down wood, stripped bed sheets. It took all his strength to get up off the bed. He weighed the sheets in his hand, it wasn't rope but…. He ripped a long strip of it with the strength he could muster and then decided his next move. If he threaded it through the broken wood on the ceiling over there…possibly, it would work. Remus walked around the Shrieking Shack, ignoring his leg which had a large cut down it and made it difficult to walk. He found a chair that would support his weight for a short period of time.  
As he set up the materials, he did not hear footsteps above; he was too engrossed in what he was going to do. His back was to the door as he figured out how to knot the sheet around his neck and suddenly he felt arms around his waist, familiar arms, a familiar scent.

"Don't you dare." The voice said roughly. Remus exhaled but in relief. "Remus, I don't care if you hate me," The voice continued. "But don't kill yourself, whatever you do." Remus smiled slightly, he was still facing the wall. He stepped down from the chair but winced when he landed on his left foot, the pain from the cut seared through his body. Sirius noticed and the worry on his face caused another smile to show up on Remus' face.

"I'm fine." He assured. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." The words he had wanted to say were partially out. "I love you." Sirius smiled back and kissed the forehead of the mouse-haired boy.

"I love you too." Then he kissed the boy on the lips and in one sweep picked him up to bring him over to the bed. They laughed against each other's lips.

"I guess my physic power came in handy."

"You're not still on about that are you? Sirius, the only time you could tell what people were thinking was when you put the wrong ingredients in your cauldron and it exploded in your face." Sirius laughed at the memory, of course he'd known the thoughts of everyone, they were thoroughly pissed.

"I knew you were in trouble though."

"I wasn't in trouble." Remus muttered in a small voice.

"You were going to hang yourself with bed sheets."

"Well…"

"I just saved you from a very bad crick in your neck." Remus laughed and found he was unable to remember why he had wanted to kill himself just a few minutes ago. Their mouths met again and they forgot the time of day and everything else for a while. And somehow, the days seemed brighter, it knew that two lovers had solved their row and were together once again.


End file.
